


Hold me

by Ribbonlette



Series: Shizaya Comfort/Fluff Drabbles [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbonlette/pseuds/Ribbonlette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shizu-chan."</p><p>"...Yeah?"</p><p>"... ...Hold me."</p><p>There's not really much to say, this is just comfort fluff with no plot, so... yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any misspellings, I'm posting this from my iPad and spell check is wonky sometimes. Also, this might be slightly ooc, but I just really needed some fluff with these two! So for now, enjoy!

"Shizu-chan."

Shizuo looks up from his book at the sound of his name. The confusion comes a second after the reaction; that was said far too quietly, the voice sounding almost... timid. He doesn't think he's ever heard this tone from that voice before.

Izaya is standing in front of him. He's wearing his casual at home clothes - a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, both more expensive than any of Shizuo's nicest clothes. It's rare to see him so dressed down. He's shifting restlessly, the action barely noticeable but still clearly there. His expression is fairly blank, however, not giving anything away. Shizuo frowns.

"...Yeah?"

"... ...Hold me."

The statement is so out of the blue and seemingly out of character for the man in front of him that Shizuo is stunned. He almost laughs from the shock but manages not to. There's obviously something running through Izaya's head to make him request such intimacy and Shizuo is sure whatever it is is fairly serious, at least in Izaya's mind. 

He blinks a few more times, still trying to process the strange request. It's just so unlike Izaya... but then so many things that have happened recently have seemed very unlike Izaya. He supposes that's just what happens when one gets close to someone who has as many masks as Izaya does.

Finally Shizuo sighs and sets his book on the coffee table. "Here?"

Izaya nods and Shizuo opens his arms so Izaya can situate himself in Shizuo's lap. Izaya's face is still near expressionless even as he curls up in Shizuo's lap and buries his face in Shizuo's shoulder, arms coming up to wrap around his neck. Shizuo wraps his arms around the smaller man, wondering what could possibly have sparked this.

They sit like this quietly for a while. Shizuo's hand rubs small circles on Izaya's back, his other hand threading gently through Izaya's hair. 

"...Is... everything okay?" He's hesitant to ask, as Izaya isn't one who likes to show what he considers to be weakness. He never likes to let people in, allow them to see his insecurities, of which there is a surprising number. Shizuo has been able to get through some of his masks and make him open up more but Izaya still resists any attempts at emotion. Izaya isn't so fond of the lack of control when it comes to feeling things.

"... ...Not exactly."

"Okay..." Izaya's voice is shaking ever so slightly. Shizuo isn't quite sure how to take that or what to do; he rarely sees Izaya so vulnerable and doesn't know how he's supposed to handle it. Despite how long they've known each other, Izaya's thought process has always been an enigma. It makes absolutely no sense to Shizuo.

"Do... you want to talk about it?" Shizuo's voice is hesitant, afraid that he's going to scare Izaya away. He reminds Shizuo of a skittish cat in that way; desiring attention but scared of real affection. You'll get your hand scratched if you get too close too quickly.

"No." The response is mumbled into Shizuo's shoulder as Izaya shakes his head. One hand slides up into Shizuo's hair, just kind of clutching loosely. The other hand clings to the back of Shizuo's shirt, feeling almost desperate, as if that connection is the only thing keeping Izaya anchored to this world.

"Alright..." Shizuo sighs. He's not really sure what to do. If he pushes this it will turn into a game of twenty questions, him having to get more and more specific in order to drag the problem out of Izaya. He's not sure he has the energy for that now however, and with how Izaya is acting he doesn't think that will help. 

So for the moment Shizuo settles on just holding Izaya tightly. Soft hair tickles his face and he leans his cheek down to rest on Izaya's head. The smell of expensive, flowery shampoo and a scent Shizuo can only ever describe as being Izaya fills his nose. It's a fairly intoxicating scent, one that he has chased for years and is still amazed that he caught. At one point he wanted to get rid of it. Now he doesn't want it to go.

After a good ten minutes or so Izaya finally moves. He presses a small kiss to Shizuo's neck before nuzzling at him a bit. Shizuo hums in response, nuzzling back at Izaya's head. A small laugh escapes the smaller of the two as he lifts his head to look up at Shizuo.

"Can we move to the couch?"

Shizuo smiles, an expression far softer than he ever thought he would make in Izaya's presence.

"Yeah."


End file.
